


Another Hot L.A. Night

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [98]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Play, Animalistic, Ankle Cuffs, Collars, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rimming, Silence, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot for Charlie to sleep.</p>
<p>Sequel/Pair to A Hot L.A. Night</p>
<p>(This is a standalone fic at no particular time in the timeline, other than Charlie and Colby are together, but I needed to post it separate to include it in the Rounds of Kink collection.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hot L.A. Night

**Title:** Another Hot L.A. Night  
 **Characters:** Colby/Charlie  
 **Rating:** FRAO, NC-17  
 **Summary:** It's too hot for Charlie to sleep.  
 **Word Count:** 3894  
 **Note:** This was written for [the Summer Heat mini-round for Rounds of Kink](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/), using the prompt "lightning" and the kink "Animalistic behaviors and characteristics, dominant (snarling; sniffing; scent-marking or biting; other claiming acts; territoriality; predatory stalking; cuffing; forcing the partner's neck down; claws and other features)".  
Sequel/Pair to [A Hot L.A. Night](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/225908.html).  
For IceDragon5683, who asked for dom!Charlie and mush!Colby.  


  


**Another Hot L.A. Night**

Charlie gave up calculating pi at 140 digits and opened his eyes. It was hot, unreasonably hot, and he couldn't sleep. Colby was even snoring in the bed next to him. Colby never snored. 

The old house's air conditioning wasn't up to the weather. Alan was at a friend's house, Nena was with her mother, and it was just Charlie and Colby suffering in the heat. 

Where was the rain? There was supposed to be rain tonight, cooling down LA, but instead the moisture just hung in the air as humidity. It felt like the atmospheric electricity was tingling across his sweaty skin. 

There was a flash of light on the ceiling. Someone must be awake and driving along their quiet street, their headlights reflecting into his bedroom. There was a flash again and Charlie frowned. Could someone be driving up and down their street, surveilling their house? 

Charlie got out of bed and looked out the window. Instead of a car, however, he saw the lights were flashing on the far horizon. 

"Heat lightning," Charlie mumbled, though he knew that was a meteorological myth. It was just lightning that was too far away to hear the thunder. But the name stuck with him, and seemed particularly apt tonight. So there was a thunderstorm happening somewhere, but it hadn't come to their area yet. 

Automatically calculating the likely approach of the storm, based on topography, trees on the horizon, low to mid-level clouds, and local visibilities, he turned back to the bed. 

The math vanished like a flash of lightning as he got a good look at Colby. 

His lover had thrown off the covers and was only wearing shorts, so his gorgeous, sculpted body was on full display. He was laying on his back and his left arm was over his eyes. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, his chest rising and falling as he snored quietly. 

A wave of lust swept over Charlie, surprising him in its ferocity. Along with the lust was an intense possessiveness. This beautiful, amazing man was _his_ man. 

He felt strongly compelled to demonstrate that fact immediately. 

He moved towards the bed, then paused. As soon as he touched him, Colby would wake up and things would move into normal patterns. Normal was usually very good, but Charlie didn't want normal tonight. 

Kneeling at the side of the bed, Charlie lifted up the blanket edge to expose the chest under the bed. He quickly punched in the code - the date that Colby moved in - and opened it up. He pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs. He pulled out a few other items, put some back, pulled out others, then just left the chest open. He was feeling on edge tonight, like the lightning was running through his bones, and he didn't know what he would do. It was intoxicating. 

Charlie unlocked the cuffs, attached the chains to them, and went to stand by the head of the bed. How to get Colby into these cuffs? They'd only ever been worn by Charlie, while he could attest that they were quite comfortable. Charlie could wake up Colby and ask him to put them on, and he was reasonably certain that Colby would, but tonight he didn't want to ask. 

Reaching down, Charlie tickled Colby's left ear. Colby mumbled and raised his hand to his ear. Charlie captured the wrist with handcuffs and attached the chain to the headboard. 

Colby tried to pull his arm back and jerked awake. He blinked rapidly, looking around the room, taking in Charlie perched above him and his cuffed wrist. 

"Charlie?" Colby asked and started to sit up. 

"Hush," Charlie murmured, stroking Colby's stretched arm. 

Colby's eyes widened. He stared at Charlie. Then he pressed his lips together, nodded, and sank back to the bed. 

Smiling, Charlie held out the second cuff. Colby raised his right hand and Charlie clicked the cuffs around his wrist. Charlie slid his fingers down Colby's strong arms, then he put his fingers to his lips and licked the sweat off. 

Colby's tongue flickered over his own lips in answer. Charlie ran his fingers along Colby's muscular chest, up his neck. He lightly touched Colby's cheeks and nose, then leaned forward, dug his fingers into Colby's hair, and jerked back. 

Colby yelped in surprise. Charlie leaned down and bit his neck. Colby yelped again. 

Charlie licked the spot then sniffed his way down Colby's neck and chest. The smell of Colby's skin was like an aphrodisiac. He took Colby's right nipple in his mouth and sucked and worried at it like a dog. Colby gasped and arched his back. Charlie let it go then went after the left nipple. Colby gasped and shuddered underneath him. 

Charlie finally sat up, breathing hard. Colby sucked in air himself. 

Charlie climbed off the bed and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Colby's eyes were on him, but he stayed silent. Charlie felt a strange, heady sense of power. He reached into the chest under the bed and got out a pair of nipple clamps that had a chain between them. These too had only been used on Charlie before. Colby lifted up his chest in mute agreement. Charlie placed the clamps on Colby's wet, stretched nipples then tugged on the chain. 

Running his hands down Colby's flat stomach, Charlie reached the waistband of Colby's shorts. Colby's cock was pressed up against the fabric. Charlie put his fingers under the waistband but didn't pull down. Instead, he leaned down and nuzzled Colby through his shorts. 

Growling deep in his throat, he began to bite the fabric, then taking toothy holds on the fabric and shaking it back and forth. He bit Colby's cloth-covered cock and balls, not biting hard but knowing that Colby could feel his teeth. Colby's cock was hard and hot through the fabric. 

Charlie sat up and pulled Colby's shorts and underwear down. He couldn't help but lick that delicious cock as it was exposed. He pulled the clothes down Colby's legs then threw them aside. He buried his face in the space below Colby's balls and breathed in. The musk of Colby's body filled his sinuses. He rubbed his nose and cheek against Colby's heavy balls. 

He reached over and found the cock and balls restraint that he'd gotten out. Looking up, he checked Colby's reaction. Colby nodded slightly and Charlie grinned. Colby's eyes widened, and Charlie had to wonder what his grin looked like tonight. 

Charlie wrestled the leather strap around Colby's erect cock and snapped it shut beneath his balls. Charlie loved how Colby's thick cock looked, the black leather with silver studs around its base, the tight straps wrapped around his balls, one strap splitting them apart. Colby had worn this restraint before but only for holding back his orgasm when he was driving Charlie to deep submission. Charlie had quite different plans for this tonight. 

Getting the lube bottle, Charlie wet his fingers. He rubbed Colby's asshole for a moment, watching Colby's face as his hole loosened up. He got out a spreader bar and Colby didn't even hesitate to stretch out his legs. Charlie attached the cuffs around Colby's ankles and stood up to survey the picture. 

Charlie loved how Colby looked with the bar and cuffs, with the nipple clamps and the chain between them, with the tight cock and balls restraint, but something was lacking. 

Charlie got off the bed and rummaged around in the chest until he found something that spoke to his strange mood. He stood up and Charlie discovered that Colby's eyes could grow even wider. 

Then Colby raised his chin and exposed his neck. Charlie buckled the black leather triple-spiked dog collar around Colby's strong neck. It had three rows of blunt but still wicked-looking metal spikes, the middle row thick and long, flanked by two rows of smaller spikes. Neither of them had ever worn this collar. It had been a half-joke, half-challenge gift from Will, Don's boyfriend, and had been shoved with embarrassment to the bottom of the chest. 

It looked glorious wrapped around Colby's thick neck. 

Charlie climbed on top of Colby and buried his face in the space between Colby's right raised arm and his neck. Charlie took a spike in his teeth and tugged, growling again. He could hear Colby's breathing was ragged. 

He bit and licked his way down Colby's body. He tugged on the nipple clamps with his teeth, then pulled up on the chain between them. His fingers were busy too, claiming every inch of skin he could reach. He felt drugged - no, he felt like he was in heat, though he knew it was a biological impossibility. Every cell in his body was demanding that he take Colby, mark him. 

He sucked on Colby's bound cock and Colby let out a soft moan. Deciding he liked that sound, Charlie worked Colby's thick cock harder. He bobbed up and down while his fingers pulled at the ring that was tight around the cock's base. Colby moaned again, louder. 

Sitting up, Charlie got the chain that went with the spreader bar. He attached it to loop in the middle of the bar and crawled up Colby's body. Because of the spreader cuffs around his ankles, Colby was forced to bend his knees and raised them up as Charlie pulled the chain up. Charlie pulled the chain up and around then slid the hook over the loop in the headboard. Colby was now locked into place. Charlie took advantage of his position kneeling on Colby's chest to push his cock into Colby's mouth. Colby eagerly took it in and sucked it hard. Colby was usually more gentle. The strange night must be affecting him too. 

Charlie fucked Colby's mouth for a long moment, with lightning flashes lighting up the ceiling and thunder now sounding distantly. He let himself ride close to orgasm before pulling out with a gasp. 

Colby licked his lips as Charlie climbed off the bed. Charlie went around to the foot of the bed - and almost came unaided at the view of Colby. Colby's strong body was drawn tight, his muscles in high relief and sweat glistening over his body. His knees were up and to the side of his torso, his cock rigid in its leather ring, his perfect ass exposed. Inside the triangle of the bar and legs, Charlie could see the nipple clamps and chain, then Colby's collar, with its spikes catching the moonlight. Charlie quickly closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, he almost lost it again and he had to turn away. He calculated the Fibonacci sequence to 12 digits before he felt calm enough. Lightning flashed a few times while he counted. 

Turning back to the bed, he found the lube bottle and relubed his fingers. Colby had an ass whose curves would make Euclid drool and Charlie intended to give it its due. 

He rubbed Colby's asshole then pressed one, two, three fingers in. Stretching done, Charlie began rubbing Colby's prostate. He watched Colby's face for clues and the way that Colby was flushed and panting told him he was doing it right. He rubbed harder and Colby's mouth opened wider. Something like a whine came from deep within Colby's throat and his legs began to shake. 

Charlie continued rubbing and wondered if Colby would break and beg. Colby kept to Charlie's command to 'hush' however, and he just whined and trembled. Charlie reached up and began to stroke Colby's engorged cock, straining tight against its leather restraints. Colby's whines turned into loud keening. Charlie was grateful that there was no one else home, because that noise sounded like nothing but what it was, a body held hard against the edge of orgasm and unable to fall over. 

Finally, Charlie let go of Colby's cock and pulled his fingers out. Colby shuddered and went as limp as his bonds allowed him. Charlie added some lube to a large black anal plug and pushed that into Colby's ass. Colby whimpered raggedly. 

God, Colby looked gorgeous, with the black anal plug adding to the picture. Charlie would tell him that… later. Right now he was just going to show, not tell. 

Charlie ran his fingers up and down Colby's body, now even more soaked with sweat. Even his thick hair was wet and stuck to his skin. Charlie claimed every centimeter of him, from toes to fingernails. He stroked and pinched and tweaked. Then he leaned down and licked and bit and teased. Colby's fair skin was flushed and marked and Charlie just wanted to go farther. He took off the nipple clamps and Colby gasped and arched up from the bed. Charlie sucked at the sensitized nipples, back and forth between them, the other always getting attention from his fingers, before he placed the clamps back on. 

Charlie stood up and looked at his lover. Colby was panting and staring blankly at nothing. 

Charlie stroked Colby's sweaty face. He blinked a few times and focused on Charlie. However, neither of them spoke. Charlie ran his fingers over Colby's silent lips. Colby lay still, not kissing Charlie's fingers like he normally would. 

Charlie smiled and unlocked the cuffs and the chain for the spreader bar from the headboard. Colby's arms and legs sank slowly down to a resting position and Colby drew a deep breath. Charlie let him gather himself for a moment. He listened to the thunder and lightly rubbed his hard cock as he inspected the impressions he'd made on Colby's body. The reddened skin between the leather accessories screamed his name and possession. 

After a long moment, Charlie made a 'turn over' gesture with his hand and Colby stiffly complied. 

Once Colby was on his knees, Charlie reattached the chains and cuffs, pulling Colby's body back into a tight shape again. His arms were stretched above his head and his knees were up and to the side, the line of his back to his ass making a perfect trajectory curve. Charlie gazed at the unmarked expanse of skin with anticipation. 

He started however with Colby's hair. He dug his fingers into the damp blond hair and pulled back. The arch of Colby's neck was even a more perfect curve. Charlie felt like he could spend a year mapping the geometries of Colby's body. His throbbing cock wasn't going to let him take that long, though. 

He released Colby's hair then unbuckled the spike collar and set it aside. Leaning down, he began to kiss and lick and bite the back of Colby's neck. His fingers pressed back and forth around Colby's thick neck, feeling the rhythm of his accelerated pulse. 

After Colby's neck was sufficiently marked, Charlie put the collar back on, but backwards, so that instead of seeing the wide buckle, Charlie again saw the triple row of heavy spikes. He stroked the line where the leather collar met skin. The spikes flashed in the moonlight. 

Charlie licked his lips in anticipation and got to work. He sucked and pinched and kneaded and rubbed the muscular back until it was marked from neck to ass. Then he went to Colby's stretched-out arms and did the same. He reveled in the feel of those strong muscles under sweaty skin. 

Returning to the bottom of the bed, Charlie leaned over Colby's bound body. He rubbed his aching cock against Colby's body and dug in his fingers into his back. He felt his orgasm rising and thought about shooting his cum over Colby's back, drawing territorial lines over that reddened skin. 

He pulled back. He had more territory that he wanted to lay claim to. 

He climbed off the bed, then stood, savoring the view of Colby for another moment and letting his own body cool down. 

When he was ready, he unlocked the spreader chain from the headboard. Colby slowly unfolded his body until he was on his knees. Charlie then unlocked the chain attached to the cuffs and Colby put his hands down. He was now on his hands and knees and his head dropped between his shoulders. 

Charlie set the chains aside and took in this new view of Colby. He walked around to the foot of the bed and enjoyed the sight of Colby's ass, his ankles still locked wide with the spreader bar and the big black anal plug nestled in between his round ass cheeks. Charlie leaned on the bar and licked Colby's solid thighs. He nosed the butt plug. Colby let out soft grunt. Charlie kneeled on the bar and began to bite and pinch Colby's perfect ass. He bit harder here than he had anywhere else, leaving bright teeth marks in the cheeks. Every once in a while he reached in between Colby's legs and pulled on the dangling chain of his nipple clamps. 

Finally, he sat up and slowly pulled out the anal plug. Colby gasped loudly as it slipped out. Charlie quickly pushed his fingers instead. He rubbed Colby's prostate while his other hand went between Colby's spread legs and grabbed his cock. He pulled the cock downward, despite its stiffness, and began to stroke it ruthlessly. The cock looked veiny and engorged within its leather restraints and Colby groaned as Colby worked him with both hands. Colby started to shake and the low keen returned. 

Charlie worked Colby until Colby's shaking looked like it was going to overwhelm him. Charlie pulled out and wiped his hands on Colby's ass. He went around to the side of the bed to check on Colby. Colby's head was hanging down between his shoulders and he was gasping. His eyes were closed. 

Charlie rubbed his palms over Colby's trembling body. He reached under his chest and removed the nipple clamps. Colby whimpered faintly as blood suddenly returned to his nipples. Charlie pulled and tweaked them and elicited more soft whimpers. Charlie twisted under Colby and took the nearest nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard on the nipple while he reached down with his hands and unsnapped Colby's cock and balls restraint. Colby gasped and might have said something desperate under his breath. 

Grinning, Charlie went back around to Colby's waiting ass. He dug his fingers into those round ass cheeks and drove his tongue into Colby's asshole. Colby jerked in surprise then he shuddered as Charlie rimmed him, burying his tongue deep while exposing his teeth to scrape against the outside. 

Finally, Charlie's tongue was aching, his hands were aching, and his untouched cock was aching in a very different way. He wiped off his mouth and sat up. He kneeled on the bed between Colby's legs, on top of the spreader bar, and stared down the length of Colby's body. He could see Colby's ribcage expanding and contracting rapidly. Charlie also was breathing heavily. He could taste Colby, smell his musk and sweat. His senses were in control of him, his pounding blood driving him. 

Charlie felt like a wild animal, lost to lust and irrationality. With the collar and the black cuffs around his wrists and ankles, Colby also looked like an animal, so much that Charlie wanted to mount him and breed him and bury his biological markers so deep inside him that no one could ever dispute that this was his _mate_. 

Growling, Charlie drove his cock into Colby's ass with one thrust. Colby grunted and Charlie pulled out and did it again. Charlie did it again and again, Colby grunting each time, until Charlie stayed inside and just hammered into Colby with all his strength. 

As he pounded, he growled deep in his throat. He was claiming his mate at last. 

He leaned forward, reached around Colby's hip and grabbed hold of his cock, then began to roughly jerk him off. Colby began the low keening sound and it quickly grew louder and wilder. Charlie rocked his pelvis and yanked on Colby's cock until Colby spasmed and came with a thrashing, back-arching orgasm. Charlie stroked him through the last shudders, then returned his hand to Colby's ass. 

He gripped tight, and drove himself in a frenzy towards his own orgasm. It slammed through him and exploded inside Colby in wild spurts. 

Every last drop emptied into Colby. 

Charlie threw back his head and howled. 

The sound reverberated through the room, through their joined bodies, as Charlie marked Colby in a blazing moment of pure possession. 

The echoes of the howl faded and energy drained out of Charlie with the cum. His throat raw, his body spent, he collapsed against Colby. 

He lay against Colby's back for a while, the sound of their gasps filling the room. 

Finally, Charlie pushed himself up and managed to make his trembling hands work. He unbuckled the spreader bar from the cuffs and pushed it to the floor. Then he rolled off Colby and fell to the bed. 

Groaning, Colby turned over and collapsed onto his back on the bed. He had to twist the collar around so that the buckle was out of the way, then dropped his head to the mattress. 

For a long moment, they panted and tried to get their senses back. 

Colby turned his head towards Charlie. 

"Charlie…" Colby began, then had to cough and clear his throat several times. Charlie was suddenly tense as he waited for him to continue. Would he ask whether there was a reason that Charlie had done these things to him? Would there be worry and concern and exploration into Charlie's mental state? What excuse could Charlie make for acting like an animal in heat? 

"Charlie," Colby said finally. "It's raining." 

Charlie blinked and looked towards the window. Indeed, there was a steady rain falling. The storm had arrived while he'd been distracted. 

Suddenly giddy, Charlie began to giggle. "We summoned it." 

Colby's lips twitched. "Helluva rain dance." 

Charlie giggled some more and collapsed back against his pillow. They lay there in pleasantly exhausted silence. The rain pattered against the window. 

Eventually, Charlie dragged himself off the bed and removed the cuffs from Colby's wrists and ankles. He tossed them into the pile of other used items on the floor. From the bathroom, he got a towel and wiped down his body and Colby's. For the last thing, he opened the window and a cool, wet breeze blew in. 

He flopped back onto the bed by Colby. He pulled a sheet over their now cooling bodies. He closed his eyes and almost drifted off to sleep. Then embarrassment began to seep in. 

Opening his eyes, he turned to Colby and mumbled, "Um, you're mine, you know." 

Colby looked at him and said dryly, "I got that impression." 

Charlie felt compelled to try to put forward some sort of explanation. "The, um, atmospheric electricity and…" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Created, um, a feedback loop intensifying, um, primal paleomammalian brain activity…" 

"Uh-huh." 

"That I was compelled to, um, demonstrate my, um, position…" Charlie trailed off. Finally, he just flushed, put his head down, and mumbled again, "You're mine." 

Colby smiled and closed his eyes. "Every square inch of me," he said. "Inside and out." 

Charlie relaxed and sighed happily. Then he put his arms around his mate, breathed in the cool air, and followed his satisfied paleomammalian brain into sleep. 

  


End file.
